Máscara
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu sempre senti ódio de você. Fosse pela sua simples presença ou pelas coisas que você fazia, esse ódio não me abandonava. Só que este ódio era apenas uma máscara, da inveja que eu sempre guardei. - HaoxAnna - Anna's Pov - oneshot.


_****_

Máscara.

_Eu sempre senti ódio de você. Fosse pela sua simples presença ou pelas coisas que você fazia, esse ódio não me abandonava. _

_Porque não importava o quão ruim a situação pudesse parecer, você sempre sorria. E sempre fazia com que __**todos**__, sem exceção, gostassem de você._

_Mas eu te odiava por isso, Hao._

_Eu te odiava pelo simples fato de você ser amado e pelo simples fato de você sempre estar ao meu lado, mesmo que eu desejasse a sua morte. Só que este ódio era apenas uma máscara, da inveja que eu sempre guardei._

_E a cada fagulha de ódio que eu demonstrava sentir por você, eu percebia um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. Não era um sorriso de deboche, mas o sorriso de alguém que sabia que aquele ódio era falso. E eu te odiava ainda mais por isso._

_Era no que eu queria acreditar._

_A sua simples presença me causava irritação._

_Porque __**você**__ era irritante em sua presença. Em seu modo de falar, seu jeito de andar, o modo como gesticulava e o jeito como me dizia coisas bonitas._

_E eu me odiava por te amar tanto._

_Porque eu queria acreditar que todo esse amor era ódio. _

_E eu me odiava ainda mais por não conseguir fazer isso._

_E você ria, divertido, todas as vezes em que eu dizia te odiar. Porque você sabia que era mentira. E eu queria te odiar ainda mais por você perceber isso._

_Você sempre me disse que as pessoas cansam de esperar._

_Você também cansou de esperar que eu dissesse que te amava, não é?_

_E então você foi embora, Hao._

_Apesar de dizer que me amava tanto, você partiu. _

_E me deixou sozinha._

_Você disse que a culpa não era minha, que você precisava de uns dias para pensar melhor em nós dois. Mas eu sabia que era mentira. Eu sabia que a culpa era minha. E sabia que você não voltaria._

_E eu estava certa._

_Os dias viraram semanas, que viraram meses, que se tornaram anos._

_E você não voltou, não mandou notícias._

_E nem assim eu consegui te odiar._

_Só que eu sentia inveja, Hao._

_Inveja do seu modo de ser, do modo como você falava, do seu jeito de andar, do modo como gesticulava e do modo como conseguia enganar alguém._

_Porque você me enganou, Hao._

_Num dia disse que me amava, no outro estava partindo para Paris._

_E eu sentia inveja daquela maldita mulher que te acompanhou._

_Porque você não sabia que eu sabia, mas você tinha uma amante._

_E era a ela que você realmente amava._

_E eu sentia inveja dela, porque ela provou o seu verdadeiro amor._

_E para mim não restou nada além da inveja._

_Não restaram lembranças boas, fotografias ou cartas._

_As lembranças foram apagadas, as fotografias esquecidas e as cartas queimadas._

_E só restava a inveja de algo que eu nunca possuí._

_A sua fama, o seu dinheiro e, principalmente, o seu amor._

_Eu ansiava por isso, Hao._

_Só que você não enxergava e eu não quis demonstrar._

_A inveja me fez cega. _

_E foi por ser cega que eu te perdi pra ela._

_Só que eu ainda posso tentar te recuperar._

_E é através dessa carta que eu venho me desculpar por tudo o que eu te causei._

_Todos os sofrimentos, mágoas, angustias, preocupações. _

_Tudo._

_E eu queria que soubesse que temos um filho._

_Um menino lindo, chamado Hana._

_Ele é o único motivo por eu continuar vivendo._

_Só que esta carta jamais vai chegar, porque eu não irei manda-la._

_Porque a inveja impede que eu me desculpe e que você me perdoe._

_E a inveja sempre me faz lembrar que você preferiu __**ela**__ e não __**eu.**_

_Porque ela era perfeita._

_Porque ela demonstrava te amar._

_Porque ela não se escondia atrás de uma muralha de gelo._

_Porque ela se submetia às suas vontades._

_E porque ela demonstrava que te amava._

_Espero, um dia, poder vencer esta maldita inveja e ir te procurar._

_Caso isso aconteça, espero que não seja tarde demais._

_E aqui eu direi algo que nunca tive coragem de dizer a você._

_Eu te amo, Hao._

_Espero que volte para mim._

_Anna Asakura._

* * *

Depois de terminar de escrever, Anna ergueu-se da poltrona onde estava sentada e lançou a carta ao fogo, como muitas que já havia escrito.

Era esse seu destino.

Sentir inveja dos outros, por não ter tido coragem de ser feliz.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies!

O tema da vez era inveja e acho que ele ficou bem abordado.

Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic em carta e um PoV da Anna.

Não necessariamente juntos, mas deu certo!

Acho que deu pra entender o que houve entre eles dois e o sentimento que circulava nela.

A inveja é algo perigoso...

Nunca pensei que fosse escrever uma fic com esse tema.

E tão curta!

Mas adorei escrever.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!


End file.
